dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
South Supreme Kai
の |RomName = Minami no Kaiōshin |AniName = |MangaName = South Kaioshin |AltName = Southern Kaioshin |Appears in = |manga debut = "Battle for the Universe" |anime debut = "End of Earth" |Race = Core Person |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 8th, Age 774 |Gender = Male |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = }} The の |Minami no Kaiōshin|lit. "God of the South King of the Worlds"}} is the ruler of the South Area and the most powerful Supreme Kai of Universe 7. Appearance The South Supreme Kai is the largest amongst the Kaioshin from Universe 7. He has a tall ginger mohawk and slightly resembles Android 16. Biography Background The South Supreme Kai lived a peaceful life on the Sacred World of the Kai with the other Supreme Kais. 10 Million years ago, South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai confronted the evil wizard Moro after he destroyed the Iragi Star System and brought about the mass extinction of life on 320 planets. However Moro proved too powerful for them forcing Grand Supreme Kai to use up all of his god powers to seal away Moro's magic allowing the planet destroying wizard to be imprisoned by the Galactic Police. After both West and North Supreme Kais were killed by Majin Buu, South Supreme Kai was the next Kai to face the creature in combat. He managed to fight evenly with Buu, countering his attacks, landing a headbutt, and managing to rip the monster's arm off, which genuinely hurt and damaged Buu. However, Buu soon gained the advantage, dodging the Kai's Energy Sphere and dealing severe damage to him with just a single kick to the back. South Supreme Kai was ultimately defeated after the creature absorbed him with a sneak attack; the absorption of South Supreme Kai transformed Buu into a large, hulking Majin. Due to being trapped within Buu over the next several million years, South Supreme Kai is permanently fused within the creature's being, never to be seen again. This also happens to Grand Supreme Kai, who is also permanently fused within Buu and becomes the basis for the creature's innocent form. What remained of the South Supreme Kai died with the destruction of Kid Buu. Power ;Manga and Anime Like the other Supreme Kais, South Supreme Kai was strong enough to defeat Frieza (before his resurrection) in one blow. In Age 774, Shin states that South Supreme Kai was the strongest of all the Kais ever. Shin also noted that Kid Buu "somehow" absorbed South, suggesting Shin finds it hard to believe he managed to accomplish this feat. 10,000,000 years before Dragon Ball Super, South Supreme Kai proved able to fight the young Moro alongside the Grand Supreme Kai, with the two winning when Grand Supreme Kai sealed Moro's magic away. It should be noted, that when Buu absorbed him, his power was greater than that of Super Buu. As Goku stated when they removed all of his absorption, he grew stronger rather than weaker. Shin recognized this form of Buu as being the one where he absorbed South, indicating he was incredibly strong. In a filler scene in the anime, the South Supreme Kai is shown fighting somewhat evenly with Kid Buu (in contrast to the other Supreme Kais who were defeated and killed by Buu with little to no effort). Despite his strength, it is implied in the anime that he is not as fast as West Supreme Kai as she was able to out run him while carrying the large rice ball that South Supreme Kai was going to have for lunch. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors He is weaker than Pell. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Chasing Energy Ball' – A technique he used during his battle against Buu. *'Mighty Powerful God Shockwave' – The user charges green energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards the opponent. Used by South Supreme Kai in Dragon Ball Heroes. Also used by South Supreme Kai in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Named Exertion in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Supreme Kai's Hyper Dance' - A team attack performed by South Supreme Kai, North Supreme Kai, West Supreme Kai, Shin, and Grand Supreme Kai. First Shin immobilizes the opponent with telekinesis, then both Grand Supreme Kai and West Supreme Kai attack together with Grand Supreme Divide and Sacred Light Bullet respectively, followed by North Supreme Kai attacking with God Shock Flash, and South Supreme Kai finishes the attack with Mighty Powerful God Shockwave. A Super Attack used by Shin and the Supreme Kais of Universe 7 in Dokkan Battle. *'Healing' - As a Kai, South Supreme Kai possessed the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'Thunder Clap' – South Supreme Kai smashes both sides of his opponent's head with his hands. Used against Buu, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In Dokkan Battle, South Supreme Kai appears as a non-playable character card which appears as a stage boss during the Story Event "The Unknown Battle of Gods and Majin". Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazuyuki Sogabe (DBZ), Tetsu Inada (DBZ Kai) *English: **Funimation dub: Chris Rager **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Emerson Caperbat Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai vs. Moro *South Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu Trivia *Although South Supreme Kai is the most powerful of the Supreme Kais from Universe 7, South Kai's quadrant ironically has the weakest fighters of the four quadrants in the Other World Tournament. *Despite every Supreme Kai being mentioned in the manga, he along with the Grand Supreme Kai, is the only to actually have an appearance in the manga. **He ironically shares this trait with South Kai who is the only one of the four Kai besides North Kai to appear in the manga. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Kaioshin del Sud pt-br:Kaiohshin do Sul it:Kaiohshin del Sud Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased